Uchiha Ishyama the lost Uchiha
by IshyamaUchiha15
Summary: This is a Uchiha who was believed to be dead for ten years. Then out of nowhere, she appears not expecting anything to be different.


(In the farthest part of the woods of Konoha)

"Stop her! DON'T LET HER GET NEAR THE VILLAGE! You brat get back here!" Called multiple anbu from behind her. She turned her head to look at the anbu scouts behind her, (I have to speed up) Ishyama thought, she started to run faster and faster, soon she got close to the village gates

"She's heading for the village you two centuries STOP HER!" They called (Centuries are gate watchers). The two looked and quickly took a battle stance summoning their weapons they attacked. She easily dodged and ran into the village streets followed by the anbu. she ran into a busy street filled with carts and people shopping. Sharply she made every twist and turn to get out of the way her speed no wavering in the slightest. as she ran she noticed a large hooded cart in the middle of the road there was no way around it. When only 2 meters away she turned completely around jumping into the air and bending her body forward in half she went through the whole of the middle cart, not touching anything and started running again.

"That should slow them down a little." She said to herself. The anbu stopped infront of the cart and quickly started chasing her once more. Ishyama started to pant hard from running from the edge of the forest into the village, she she jumped and turned around letting two kunia fly from her hands with small paper bombs which exploded and let the area fill with a smoke screen. Ishyama scaned the whole area to see wht building she could hide in. She saw a large red building at the far edge of town (Hokage's house).

"There" She said jumping to the roof tops and heading for tht building, once there she ran to the back of building and into the forest behind it, standing behind a tree she looked at the wounds she had gotten from the kunia thrown at her, two deep cuts one on her upper arm the other in the middle of her shin.

"Hello?" called an elderly voice, Ishyama quickly stood and made her self less visible behind the tree, and she quieted her panting. She peered out from behind the tree and saw an old man with red and white rodes. He looked kind but Ishyama isn't very excepting of people, she kept quiet.

"I know you are here my young friend, you have nothing to fear, please come out." Ishyama said nothing and stayed where she was. A shukren hit the tree where she was, her scowl deepend.

"I know where you are, please come out I just want to talk." He said smiling

"Hokage-sama, please sir leave at once this girl could be a danger to you." Said an anbu that was chasing her earlier, others appeared after, Ishyama got defensive.

"Wait! Did you sat Hokage?" She called taking a step out from behind the tree, the anbu got ready to attack when the Hokage dismissed them.

"Yes I am the Hokage." He looked her up and down, she looked to be 14 or 15 years old, a little taller than himself, raven black hair hung straight down only revealing a small portion of the right side of her face, her eye that was visible was onyx. She took another step out from behind the tree and took a few limping steps forward.

"That means that this is the village hidden in the leaves, right." She said panting slightly

"Yes, this is the village hidden in the leaves, what is you name? You seem familiar to me." Ishyama paused for a moment looking down, she looked back up and paused before saying her name.

"I am Ishyama U..." She collapsed not moving, as her vision blurred she heard voices calling to each other.

"_Are you ok, can you hear me?" _

_"Someone call a medical-nin!" _Soon she fell into unconsciousness

"Huh… where am I,,,, ssss OW!" Ishyama held her arm hissing at the pain she felt, she looked around to see a large room.

"Ahh good you're awake, how are you feeling?" Asked the Hokage as he walked in carrying a steaming bowl of rice, he walked over and sat next to her placing the bowl on a side table.

"What happened?" she asked trying to sit up, the Hokage placed a hand on her shoulder letting her lay down.

"you collapsed, you were unconscious for almost two days, I had a team of medics take a look at you, they said that you collapsed from starvation, and that you are 60 lb's under weight." He said placing a hand on her head.

"Good, your fever is gone as well now let's see if you can eat something." He took two pillows and placed them above where her head was laying and started to lift her placing her back on the pillows. He took the bowl of rice and took a small spoon full holding it to her mouth. She blushed slightly,

"It's alright I can feed myself, lord Hokage." She said taking the bowl and spoon from him. Slowly she ate the bowl of rice. When she was finished the Hokage took them from her and left the room. Soon he came back with a shogi board, and some paper

"Well mrs. Ishyama I hope you like to play shogi, I also want to get some more information about you, is that alright?" He said sitting next to he,r and setting up the shogi board.

"Alright, but I'm not very good at shogi." She said, The Hokage looked at her and smiled

"Well I will teach as much as I know. Also what is your whole name I only got your first?" Ishyama looked down, then looked back up at the Hokage.

"My name is Ishyama Uchiha, I'm the younger sister of Itachi Uchiha." She said, the Hokage's smile faded, he stood and excused himself and went to the file room, looking through the kidnapping files he found Ishyama's, Kid napped at 6 years old, she was going to be the youngest person ever to enter the ninja academy, and was kidnapped the day of the entry exam. The Hokage stood and walked back to the room Ishyama was staying in and walked in, he handed the papers to her.

"Is this you" He asked pointing at the picture of her when she was 6. Ishyama looked at the picture and nodded, the Hokage sighed and sat down next to her.

Ishyama I'm sorry to tell you this but your clan was killed many years ago by your older brother Itachi, only you and sasuke live."


End file.
